Broken and Confused
by L.F. Granger
Summary: Since Kai escaped Boris, he's always been on edge. Finally one day he meets a beautiful red head who changes his life. Kai learns to live and love with Brooklyn. But in twist of fate Kai will forget all about him and it is Brooklyn who will have to live with the consequences of loving Kai.
1. Perfect Lie

This something I dreamed I wrote it out and then **Little A Granger** read it and made this first chapter amazing and inspired me to keep writing to see where it would go. Bare with me.

* * *

 **Broken and Confused,  
Chapter 1: [Perfect Lie]**

Restlessly, he turned over to focus his fierce crimson eyes at the strawberry blond that was sleeping peacefully in the bed next to him, Kai couldn't help but admire the light smile that was almost drawn onto his lover's sweet lips.

 _What was he dreaming about?_

But after a short while, Brooklyn opened his eyes and his smile grew wider. "Have you been watching me sleep?" He asked and leaned his head back further into his pillow to get more comfortable.

"Yes... It fascinates me how beautiful you look when you sleep." It was clear that the Russian didn't want to admit all this, but the tension in the atmosphere felt too right to ignore. "And for some reason, I could get lost in your eyes too."

The dark rival had to take a minute to remind his brain that he was in the mansion bedroom. It was so fancy and unique, yet all too foreign to Brooklyn's reality. But once he'd adapted to the big change, the broad male deliberately locked his lost blue eyes into Kai's soul.

"My eyes? They're just blue, but your crimson eyes, are the real treasure Kai."

Kai's heart skipped an unhealthy beat and he gently lifted his hand to brush it against Brooklyn's glowing cheek. "I love you Brooklyn." The bad boy almost whispered and looked away to break the eye contact stubbornly.

 _Some old habits die hard…_

"Really?" He turned his head so he could gently place a kiss onto Kai's firm hand.

"Yes, Brooklyn I love everything about you. I love the way you close your eyes when you smile. I love the way your hand fits perfectly into mine. I love your red hair, your gorgeous blue eyes. I love you."

With no self-control, Kai pulls Brooklyn into his chest and holds him protectively. The Russian couldn't bear the thought of anyone harming his boyfriend who'd accepted him for how he is. Even when the Dranzer wielder let his guard down, Brooklyn stuck around when everyone would run away.

 _For the first time in a long time, Kai felt complete and whole._

The sigh that left Brooklyn's drying throat sent the Russian's curious mind over the edge. He held Brooklyn tighter and carefully rested his head onto Brooklyn's head, embracing his lover's silky smooth strawberry blond brushing against Kai's cold cheek.

Yet before he could close his eyes to drift off into a deep and peaceful sleep, a sharp pain vibrated its way up into Kai's mind. Within seconds he'd fallen unconscious and his body fell numb as the darkness swallowed him.

* * *

So reviews are greatly appreciated to see if I should continue writing this.

Thank you again **Little A Granger**! You are amazing!


	2. Torn Apart

So here it goes...

* * *

 **Broken and Confused,**

 **Chapter 2: [Torn Apart]**

Waking up his surroundings have changed. His vision is hazy but he can make out a redheaded figure across the room. He is bound in a sitting position, Kai tries to move but his restraints seem to tighten. As his vision improves he sees now that the figure is Brooklyn. A Kai fight to get to him but it is useless.

"Brooklyn…" Kai says a little louder than a whisper.

Brooklyn doesn't respond. Kai watches him carefully; he can barely see the rise and fall of his chest. But it gives him hope. At least Brooklyn is alive…

Kai hears the door behind him open and shut. The footsteps coming closer make his heart race.

"It's nice to see you again, Kai."

The voice sends fear shooting through him. The purple haired bastard comes into view.

"Boris!"

You don't look happy to see me, Kai."

"When would I ever be happy to see you?"

"Oh come on Kai, we're old friends."

"Yeah, right."

"Who is this pretty little thing we have here." He says lifting Brooklyn's face up to reveal his bruised face. "Not so pretty anymore. He put up a fight, rather feisty, must come with the hair color. We had to give him an extra dose to knock him out. You remember we have to do the same thing to Tala. Speaking of Tala, when is the last time you spoke to him?"

"I cut ties with them…"

"Oh, then I know they will be so happy to see you again."

"What makes you think I'm going to let you push me around?"

"We'll you see I've hired these really nice doctors down here. They specialize in chip implants on the brain. I'm going to have them put on in your head and you will do exactly what I say."

"I know why you want me, but why Brooklyn?"

"He will be my new toy. I'm going to break him. What's going to be worse is he will think you are going to save him, but you want even remember who he is. It will destroy him.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, you love him Kai. I want you to feel pain before you forget all about him. The next time you see him he will beg you for help and you will turn him away. He will not even know why and you will not even get to say goodbye."

Kai feels a sharp pain in his neck, as he succumbs to the darkness the last thing he see is Brooklyn.

 _I love you Brooklyn… I'm sorry…_

* * *

 ** _A/N_** _ **:**_ So this chapter I actually wrote and I know my writing skills are subpar. I have trouble with detail and grammar but I'm getting better. Be brutally honest I can take it.


End file.
